Just another day
by Nikolaos
Summary: The next generation of Halliwell's fight off a demon attack, which is of inconvenient timing for one of them.


"Don't these guys know when they're beat," yelled Chris as he threw a demon through the air with his telekinesis.

"Obviously not," laughed Wyatt as he blasted another demon using his molecular dispersion power.

"I'm glad you're having fun boys," snapped Mel as she shot electricity from her hands, "but I have places to be." Sometimes she couldn't believe her brothers, all she wanted was a normal life, were it too much to ask for one Saturday night without demon's showing up?

"You'll get to your date sis," laughed Chris as he threw another demon, this time towards Mel who turned and shot it with electricity, the demon exploding between them.

"These sons of bitches ruined my dress," she yelled in frustration as she glanced down at the torn material.

"I'll buy you a new one," laughed Wyatt as he blasted another demon. "One that's not so short."

Mel let out a huff of frustration, about to comment on her eldest brother's comment about her clothing she turned only to be hit with an energy bolt to the shoulder. She flew backwards crashing into the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mel?" shouted Chris in concern as he threw an approaching demon away from her.

Mel groaned loudly as she clutched her injured shoulder. "I'm alright," she snapped, her temper rising. Chris was now standing in front of her, protecting her. He was throwing all advancing demons backwards. But they just kept coming, more and more were shimmering into the room. She looked beyond Chris for Wyatt, he was being pushed further and further away from them. Enough was enough, this was their home, and they would not be forced to leave here.

"Damn it," she muttered to herself as she used the wall to pull herself up to her feet.

"Mel?"

"I'm good, now would you please raise these SOBs so we can vanquish their collective asses," she snapped.

"My pleasure," smirked Chris at his sister's colourful language.

The middle Halliwell child closed his eyes as he focused all his will on his power, trusting his sister to have his back. He'd only ever tried what he was about to do once and never with so many demon's. But if there was ever going to be a time to practise, now would be it.

When he had a hold of the spark inside of himself which he associated with his power, he snapped his eyes open.

Raising his arms Chris let loose his telekinesis, the fifteen demons that were still in the room all raised into the air, all letting loose various cries of alarm. Chris saw how some of the demons started to raise their hands to throw more energy bolts, but he cut them off. Clenching his fists, he essential paralysed them for a brief moment.

A brief moment which was long enough for Wyatt to get over his surprise and with Mel use their active powers to vanquish the demons into oblivion.

"Way to go Chris," cheered Wyatt, surprised at how far his brother's telekinesis had developed.

"Yeah," sighed Chris as his knees buckled. He caught himself with his hands before he face planted into the floor. His breathing coming in harsh gasps. Using all his energy to create one massive attack had exhausted him to the point where he just wanted to sleep for a week.

"Hey, hey," called Wyatt crouching in front of his brother, pulling him up into a sitting position so he could look Chris in the eyes. Or he would have done, if his brother didn't have his eyes closed. "Chris?"

"'M good," mumbled Chris, barely more than a whisper, a small smile playing on his lips.

"That's great," huffed Mel. "But my shoulder is burnt to a crisp, so a little help would be highly appreciated."

"All you had to do was ask," smiled Wyatt as he raised his right hand up towards his sister.

Mel only rolled her eyes as she crouched down so Wyatt could reach her. A golden light appeared above her shoulder, a warm sensation spreading through the limb. After a few seconds both faded and she could see fresh, clean and healed skin beneath her ruined dress.

"Thanks."

"No problem," shrugged Wyatt as he placed his right hand above Chris' chest, the golden glow appearing again. It quickly disappeared though.

Chris chuckled lowly as he rested his forehead on his brother's shoulder. "Not hurt bro, just tired."

Wyatt smiled as he took all of Chris' weight as his brother lapsed into unconsciousness; he glanced over to Mel who just shrugged as she stood up and started walking towards the stairs.

"Where're you going?" called Wyatt.

"To change, I have a date," she smiled. "Which I am now late for," she called back as she ran up the stairs and out of sight.

Wyatt looked around the room with its destroyed furniture and charred walls, glancing down at his unconscious brother and listening to his sister banging cupboards and drawers upstairs.

"Great, once again I'm left to clear up the mess."


End file.
